


Affection Joe/Nicky Sex Scene

by the_communist_unicorn



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Fluff and Smut, Incurable Romantics, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_communist_unicorn/pseuds/the_communist_unicorn
Summary: "So where were we again?" Joe asked with a sharp, predatory grin. But he didn't get more than a second to be smug before the grin was being kissed off his face.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 233





	Affection Joe/Nicky Sex Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662262) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I have previously written exclusively for Supernatural, but after watching the Old Guard, how could I not ship Nicky and Joe? I mean, Destiel will always be my first love, but this one is canon! 
> 
> Buuuut, I have a big WIP (which I have not forgotten about, btw, and if you're following "The Secret Ingredient", there will be a new chapter this week), and I really don't have the time to start another story, so I thought I'd have to settle for just reading JoeNicky fics. Then Resting_witch_face put out a call for someone to write the missing sex scene after Joe and Nicky's first date in her story "Affection". Which is amazing, and you should really check it out. Well, anyone who's familiar with my stories knows how much I love a good sex scene 🙄, so... here it is. 
> 
> Thank you so much to Resting_witch_face for giving me the opportunity to play with these characters without the commitment of a full story. And as always, every word I write is dedicated to my "all and more", my husband AJ. I couldn't do any of it without you, neshama.

_"So where were we again?" Joe asked with a sharp, predatory grin._ But he didn't get more than a second to be smug before that grin was being kissed off his face. 

The kiss was firm and demanding, but not violent. Never that. Likewise the way Nicky steered Joe over to the bed and pushed him down on it was just controlling enough to be hot without making Joe worry about what might happen if he changed his mind or tried to take back control. 

The kiss broke as Joe tumbled backwards onto the mattress and Nicky remained standing beside the bed. Joe caught himself on his elbows and gazed seductively up at his lover. This position plus the tight jeans made it very obvious how turned on he was, but he spread his legs a little wider, drawing attention to the growing bulge just in case Nicky had missed it. (Well, he had somehow completely missed the fact that Joe was attracted to him, so Joe was done being subtle.) 

Nicky's eyes darted down, and he let out a positively sinful groan. The next thing Joe knew, the other man was on his knees between Joe's legs, those usually graceful fingers that Joe loved to watch dance expressively through the air while Nicky talked about history fumbling frantically with the fly of the borrowed jeans, and Joe found another reason to be thankful they were so tight — he hadn't needed to bother with a belt, so there was one less obstacle between his painfully hard cock and Nicky's beautiful mouth. 

He was so hard, in fact, that when he sprang free of the pants, his swollen member slapped Nicky on the chin with a truly ridiculous sound. For a moment they froze, staring at each other, and then they simultaneously burst out laughing. Joe's head flopped back on the mattress, and Nicky laid his head on Joe's thigh as they both shook with helpless giggles. It might not be the sexiest thing ever, but it was so goddamn couple-y that for a moment this didn't feel like a first date. It felt like they'd been together forever. 

When Nicky regained control of himself, he lifted his head to look at Joe, and the mixture of amusement, affection, and want in his eyes looked so much like love, it made Joe's heart skip several beats. "I'm going to suck your cock now," Nicky said. "If that's all right." 

_If that's all right?_ As if Joe hadn't been literally dreaming about that very thing practically since the day he met the man. "Y-yeah," he managed to get out, and then, "Oh, fuck," as Nicky, without any preamble, swallowed down his entire length and began deep-throating him like a champion. "Fuck, fuck, fucking…" 

He tried to keep his eyes on the beautiful sight of Nicky with his lips stretched around a cock (and not just any cock, _Joe's_ cock), but they kept rolling up in his head at the onslaught of pleasure. That the man could go from dominating Joe like a force of nature to getting down on his knees and performing the most selfless of sexual acts was somehow not surprising. Joe had always known that Nicky would be a generous lover. He'd just lost hope of ever getting to experience it firsthand. And oh, what an experience it was. Nicky alternated between deep-throating and suckling just the head while he caught his breath. It was hands down the best blowjob Joe had ever had in his life. It was so good in fact that he was dangerously close to coming. 

"Nicky," he gasped, tugging warningly on the other man's hair. He couldn't remember when he had first grabbed Nicky's hair, nor was he sure exactly how long the blowjob had lasted. It could have been two minutes or twenty. 

Nicky looked up at him, fucking _winked_ , and went right back to sucking. And then the tip of one thick finger pressed up into the cleft of Joe's ass, not entering him, just testing the waters. Safe to say he liked that. He liked it so much that he instantly orgasmed straight down Nicky's throat. Which Nicky was clearly more than okay with. He swallowed it all and kept on licking and sucking until Joe whimpered with oversensitivity.

They ended up laying sideways across the bed, making out lazily while they undressed each other, strewing clothes carelessly on the floor. Nicky was still hard, but when Joe tried to take him in hand to finish him, Nicky gently caught his wrist. "I can wait until you're ready, amore mio." 

_My love._ Did he have any idea what those two little words did to Joe? How badly he wanted to believe that Nicky meant them on every level, not just as a casual endearment one would use with any lover? To distract himself from the ache in his heart, he kissed Nicky again, savoring the lingering salty taste of his own seed in the other man's mouth. "You want to fuck me?" 

"Only if you want me to," Nicky said, and Joe knew he wasn't just being courteous. He genuinely had no desire to do anything Joe didn't want. 

"I want you to." Fuck, he had never wanted a cock as badly as he wanted Nicky's. "And I'm clean, by the way. I haven't been with anyone since the last time I got tested." Which was just about four months ago, right before he met Nicky, but he saw no need to mention that part. 

"So am I," Nicky said. "So… no condom? I mean we still can use one if you'd rather, just to avoid the mess—"

Joe cut him off with a kiss. "No. No condom," he murmured against Nicky's lips. "I want to feel you come inside me." 

Nicky groaned and rolled him onto his back, pinning him down and kissing him, deep and filthy. 

Eventually they managed to stop kissing long enough to reposition themselves so their legs were no longer hanging over the side of the bed. Nicky retrieved his lube from the shoe box that served as his nightstand drawer in the absence of an actual nightstand. "Tell me if it hurts at all," he said as he poured the gel onto his fingers. 

Joe nodded. "I like it to burn a little, but I'll tell you if I need you to slow down." 

Nicky turned out to be as skilled at the art of anal prep as he was at blowjobs. Again, not surprising that such a generous man would take the time to learn how to make things as painless as possible for his partners. He didn't try to force the muscles to stretch, instead waiting for them to relax naturally before adding another finger. And he knew his way around too, deftly locating Joe's prostate and massaging it until Joe's half hard cock was standing at full mast once again and he was moaning wantonly, his back arching off the bed. 

"Please. Please, I'm ready," he begged. Nicky was still only using two fingers, and rationally he knew that after so long without anything up his ass (dorm life not being conducive to long self pleasuring sessions with toys), he should probably wait until he could take at least three, but his rational mind was definitely not in control of his decisions right now, and he was so desperate to finally, finally have Nicky inside him, he couldn't wait another minute. 

"Are you sure?" Nicky said, and at any other time the tender concern would have melted Joe because how could such a kind, caring man even exist, let alone want _him_? But right now it was just frustrating. 

"Yes, I'm fucking sure! If you're not fucking me in the next thirty seconds, I will fucking kill you!" 

The bastard laughed and pulled his fingers out. Joe whined at the sudden emptiness. "Such an impatient brat," Nicky chuckled, but before Joe could think of a retort, Nicky was lining up, the blunt head of his cock gently nudging Joe's lube slick entrance, and then pushing harder.  
  
They both gasped, Joe from the stretch and burn, just on the good side of too much, and Nicky from the tight, hot channel squeezing his cock. They clutched at each other, their eyes locked, grounding each other as they battled through the initial resistance together. When Nicky finally bottomed out, they both stopped moving for a few moments, panting as if they'd already climaxed. 

Nicky pressed his forehead to Joe's and breathed, "Yusuf." Just that. His name, nothing more. And yet it was everything. He had gone by Joe for so long that it felt like his name and he could respond to it without thinking, but to hear his real name spoken by this man in this moment… It meant the world to him. 

"Nicolo," he whispered back. 

Their mouths found each other again as they began to move, swallowing each other's whimpers and moans. Joe surrendered himself completely to the tidal wave of pleasure building within him. He had never felt so safe, so at one with a lover before. All he could do was hold on tightly to Nicky and pray that he got to keep this man forever. Because it was clearly either that or a lifetime of mediocre sex. No one else would ever be able to satisfy him after this. 

Soon they were too out of breath to keep kissing, so they just gazed into each other's eyes as they drove each other closer and closer to the inevitable end. 

"Oh God, Nicky. I'm… I'm so close. Touch me. Please." 

He didn't have to ask twice. A big, warm hand closed around his cock, expertly stroking. "Let go, amore. I've got you," Nicky murmured, and he dipped his head to nip and suck what would no doubt be an impressive hickey on Joe's neck right where the collar of his shirt wouldn't quite hide it. 

_Claiming me. He's claiming me,_ Joe thought, and with that, he was done for. He came with a sound halfway between a shout and a sob, and he felt teeth dig sharply into his shoulder as Nicky spasmed and spilled inside him. 

They lay, loose limbed and sated in each other's arms for a long time, both too exhausted to move, but eventually the mess leaking out of Joe's ass and the drying come on both their chests forced them up and to the bathroom to get clean before they fell asleep. They ended up flicking water at each other, which turned into a playful shoving match, which ended with them stumbling blindly back to the bed, locked at the lips. There was no way either of them could get it up again this fast, especially Joe who had just come twice in the space of an hour, but they made out until Nicky literally started yawning in the middle of a kiss. Then they finally gave up and settled down to sleep. 

By unspoken agreement, Joe was the big spoon. It just felt right to both of them. As he nuzzled into Nicky's hair and breathed the familiar scent of the man, it occurred to him that they had woken up in this exact same position just this morning, but now it meant so much more. How much things could change in a short time. 

"Nicky?" he murmured to see if the other man was still awake. 

He got back a sleepy "Hmmm." Good enough. 

"That was the best first date I've ever had." 

Nicky chuckled, his back vibrating pleasantly against Joe's chest. "For me too. Sweet dreams, my love." 

But Joe didn't think any dream could be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. Just sayin'. 
> 
> And if you haven't read "Affection" yet, go check it out, and leave Resting_witch_face some love too.


End file.
